Les punaises d'enlèvements !
by SenbonMiku
Summary: /OOC/ Un jour, Yuuri disparaît, il n'est pas retourné sur Terre. Un autre jour, Wolfram disparaît à son tour ! Mais que se passe-t-il ! /POVWOLF/


On se retrouve ici pour une nouvelle fic ! J'espère que Ereri vous aura plu :'3 Ah et j'essaierai de poster souvent mais il me faut l'inspiration pour écrire et le temps d'écrire et de corriger rapidement mes fics ~ Eh oui, je fais tout moi-même x)

Bonne lecture ! :D

Auteur : SenbonMiku

Pairing : Yuuram (Yuuri x Wolfram au cas où, il n'est pas très populaire j'ai l'impression :x )

Rating : K+/T

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Tomo Takabayashi !

Genre : Shônen-ai, romance, action, aventure, combat

Résumé : /OOC/ Un jour, Yuuri disparaît, il n'est pas retourné sur Terre. Un autre jour, Wolfram disparaît à son tour ! Mais que se passe-t-il ! /POVWOLF/

* * *

Les punaises d'enlèvements !

\- Wolf : Hennachoko(1) ! Où es-tu à la fin ?!

Aucune réponse. C'était clair, Yuuri était reparti sur Terre, mais Wolfram avait un mauvais pressentiment et il s'avérait que ses mauvais pressentiments sont souvent justes alors il fonça chez son frère Gwendal.

\- Wolf : ANIKI(2) ! OU EST PASSE CE HENNACHOKO ?!

\- Gwendal : Par hennachoko tu veux dire Yuuri heika(3) ? Je ne sais pas, n'était-il pas avec toi ?

\- Wolf : Bah non ! Sinon je ne serai pas là à te déranger !

[Conrad arrive]

\- Wolf : Ah ! Conrad ! Toi qui sait toujours où est Yuuri, où est-il ?!

\- Conrad : Euh ? Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé... C'était ce matin, et il était avec toi.

\- Wolf : Haaaa ? Il est reparti sur Terre alors vu que personne ne l'a vu...

[Murata arrive à son tour]

\- Murata : Yosu !

\- Wolf, Conrad, Gwendal : DAIKENJA(4) ?!

\- Murata : Oui c'est moi, mais je m'appelle Murata...

\- Wolf, en l'attrapant par le col : Où est Yuuri ?!

\- Murata : Mais mais mais je n'en sais rien ! Il n'est pas ici ?

\- Wolf : Bah ça se voit non ?!

\- Murata : Il serait retourné sur Terre ? Impossible ! Ulrike n'a pas prévu de départ avant la fin de la semaine !

\- Conrad : Ca veut peut-être dire... Qu'il s'est fait enlevé ?! ...

\- Wolf : Enlevé ?! CE BOULET !

Yuuri s'était effectivement fait kidnapper par des mazokus et vu qu'il ne sait pas se défendre ou utiliser son maryoku aussi aisément que Wolf c'était compliqué pour lui de ne pas se faire kidnapper, mais ce qui est vraiment étonnant c'est que personne ne s'en est rendu compte ! Le Maoh disparaît et personne ne le remarque ! Wolfram était révolté contre lui-même ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et cherchait en compagnie de Gwendal et Conrad toute trace possible de son passage et celui de ses ravisseurs mais, rien. Ils fouillèrent le château de fond en comble mais toujours rien, plus les minutes passèrent et plus Wolf s'inquiétait...

[Arrivé à Petit Shimaron]

\- Yuu, en ouvrant les yeux : Hm... Où suis-je ?

\- Sara : Bonjour Yuuri heika, avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Yuu : Saralegui heika ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à Petit Shimaron ?!

\- Sara : Ne vous précipitez pas Yuuri heika, je vais tout vous expliquez et appelez moi Sara.

\- Yuu : O-Ok... Appelle Yuuri aussi alors !

Yuuri s'est endormi à Shinmakoku et se réveille à Petit Shimaron, il voulait des explications de suite mais Saralegui lui proposait de se reposer d'abord et ensuite il répondra à toutes ses questions. Quelques heures plus tard Yuuri se réveilla en pleine forme et il allait enfin comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Yuu : Alors ? Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ?

\- Sara : Bien sûr. *Il enlève ses lunettes* Regardez moi dans les yeux Yuuri heika.

Yuuri comme un idiot le regarda fixement dans les yeux et Sara accompli ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est-à-dire que Yuuri sois follement amoureux de lui et pouvoir faire enrager Wolf. Depuis petit Wolf et Sara se connaissait et était toujours en rivalité l'un et l'autre et c'était toujours Sara qui obtenait tout ce qu'avait Wolf mais sauf que cette fois il n'avait pas prévu que Wolf viendrait rapidement. Effectivement, du côté de Shinmakoku Wolf avait toute de suite compris où était parti Yuuri et il était à Petit Shimaron, il le savait déjà. Un bateau a été préparé en quatrième vitesse pour aller récupérer Yuu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il était déjà trop tard...

Ils prirent le bateau et prirent 2 jours pour arriver à Petit Shimaron, évidemment comme Wolfram avait le mal de mer avait vomit plusieurs fois sur le trajet et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Wolf ne pouvait plus tenir, tomba et s'endormit. Conrad, Wolfram, Murata partirent à une auberge pour se reposer et ainsi prendre la route du château dès le lever du soleil, Yosak les avait rejoins dans la nuit pour pouvoir être prêt à les conduire dès qu'ils seront levé. Le lendemain au lever du soleil, ils galopèrent tous en direction du château du roi Saralegui qui avait déjà préparer toute éventualié à son plan et les attendais avec impatience, surtout Wolfram !

Une fois arrivé au château du roi, ils foncèrent directement dans la salle d'audience et mirent hors de chemin toute personne susceptible de les gêner. Arrivés à la salle, il n'en revenaient pas de la vision que leur offrait leurs yeux : Saralegui qui embrassait Yuuri à pleine bouche et Yuu qui ne se défendait même pas au contraire il l'encourageait ! Wolf laissa couler une larme et baissa immédiatement la tête pensant que ça allait empêcher le reste de couler mais en vain, il tomba et tout coula d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il était désormais une fontaine, une fontaine blessée... Saralegui avec un sourire triomphant enlaçait Yuuri, son trophée mais Conrad révolté par l'attitude de sa majesté et lui qui connaissait la haine et la rivalité qu'ils partageaient arracha Yuu des bras de Sara, tenta de le raisonner mais en vain, le sortilège faisait déjà pleinement effet. Wolfram se releva, tout d'abord choqué par l'attitude de ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme tel et lui demanda :

\- Wolf : Aniki, j'aimerai lui parler...

\- Conrad, sous le choque de s'être fait appelé aniki par Wolfram : D'accord.

\- Wolf : Yuu, te souviens-tu de moi ? Des sentiments que tu as eu pour moi ? ...

\- Yuu : Ecoute Wolf, je t'ai aimé mais maintenant ces sentiments ne te sont plus destinés, ils sont tous dévoués à Sara.

\- Wolf : Je vois... *Repart dans la direction de Conrad* Rentrons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici...

\- Conrad : En es-tu sûr ?

\- Wolf : Restez si vous voulez, je retourne à l'auberge préparer mes affaires.

\- Yuu, en attrapant le bras de Wolf : Attend... Je... Non ! Ne pars pas ... *Mal de crâne et tombe dans les bras de Wolf*

\- Wolf : Yuu...ri ? SARALEGUI ! QU'AS-TU FAIS A YUURI ?!

\- Yuu : Wolf... J'ai mal à la tête... Wolfy(5)... Où es-tu ?... Je veux voir ton magnifique visage...

\- Wolf, en le serrant dans ses bras : Je suis là Yuu...

_Mon sort n'aurait pas fonctionner ? Hehe, c'est bien le Maoh._

\- Sara : On dirait bien que mon coup a raté. Quel dommage, on dirait que ses sentiments pour toi Wolf sont bien plus puissant que ce que je pensais.

\- Wolf : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois tu veux avoir ce que j'ai ? Que t'ai-je fais pour mérité ça ?

\- Sara : Tu ne m'a rien fait spécialement, mais c'est juste que j'aime te voir souffrir, te voler tout ce que tu possèdes, tout ce qui t'es cher, J'AIME TE BLESSER !

\- Wolf : Tu es vraiment pire que Yuuri...

\- Yuuri, se réveillant petit à petit : De quoi moi ?

\- Wolf : Yuuri ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Yuu : Wolfy... Ca va, j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne...

\- Wolf : Ca va aller... On va rentrer... *Ses larmes coulèrent*

\- Yuu : Wolfy ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Wolf : Hein ? *Essuie ses larmes* Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je pleure pas ! T'as encore foutu la merde sale boulet !

\- Yuu : Haha désolé désolé mon chou. *Caresse sa joue*

\- Wolf : Mon chou ? T'as de la fièvre ? *Passe sa main sur son front*

\- Yuu, en attrapant sa main : Oui j'ai de la fièvre. *Il l'embrassa*

\- Wolf, surpris : Yuu...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Toute l'assemblée était surprise et Wolf le premier.

\- Yuu : Hahahahahahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

\- Wolf : C'est pas marrant...

\- Murata, avec un sourire diabolique : Il a raison, ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, haha.

\- Yuu, en s'énervant : Je joue pas avec les sentiments de la personne que j'aime, crétin !

\- Murata : Je suis ravi que tu aies enfin pris conscience de tes sentiments pour Von Bielfied-san ! *Sourit*

\- Wolf : Vous... Vous le saviez ?

\- Murata : Bien sûr que oui, je le savais depuis longtemps, j'attendais juste que Shibuya l'admette de lui-même.

\- Wolf, rougissant : YUURI BOULET ! *Pleure*

\- Yuu, en essuyant ses larmes : Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps... Pardonne moi, neee...

\- Wolf : Pfff ! Comment tu comptes rattraper tout ce temps ou tu n'as pas arrêté de... De me blesser...

\- Yuu, en le serrant très fort : Je suis désolé mon coeur... Je ne le referai plus jamais, je t'aime Wolfy.

\- Wolf; rougissant à fond : Yuu... Je t'aime aussi Yuuri.

Et ils s'embrassèrent sur ces dernirs mots, Conrad, Murata et Yosak les observant avec un sourire aux lèvres, enfin heureux que l'amour de Lord Bielfied lui soit enfin retourné. Mais du côté de Sara toujours le sourire scotché aux lèvres, il y avait une aura qui se voulait maléfique derrière ce sourire, "Je finirai par avoir le coeur de Yuuri" pensa-t-il mais cela n'allait pas être si facile que ça. Yuuri avait lancé un regard noir à Sara qui recula d'un pas, il ne supportait pas qu'on blesse les personnes qui lui sont chers et surtout SON WOLF, il allait le lui faire payer au centuple mais pour cela il devait prendre son mal en patience et récupérer le temps qu'il avait perdu à ignorer et éviter les avances de son Wolfy chéri. Wolf sera décidément extrêmement gâté et sera au septième ciel et priera de toute ses forces pour que ce bonheur ne soit pas éphémère et qu'il durera pour l'éternité. Il se faisait tard déjà, alors après avoir salué le roi Saralegui, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'auberge et reprendre la route de bonheur, sauf peut-être pour Wolfram, le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent le bâteau pour enfin retourner à Shinmakoku et se reposer comme il se doit surtout pour le pauvre Wolfram qui vomit plusieurs fois sur le retour également. Arrivé à Shinmakoku, ils furent tous accueilli par presque une agression de Gunther qui s'était tant inquiété pour surtout pour sa majesté mais les autres également. Dès son arrivé Yuu fut séquestré avec Gwendal pour les grosses piles de documents qui n'attendaient que sa magnifique signature, lui qui voulait passer du temps avec son adorable Wolf, c'était raté mais d'un côté ce n'était pas si mal car Wolf s'était beaucoup reposé pendant le temps ou Yuu mettait sur chaque document nécessitant sa signature et désormais Wolf l'attendait avec impatience. Une fois que Yuuri avait terminé il passa voir sa petite Greta, ça faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais il avait l'impression que ce fut une éternité.

\- Greta, inquiète : Dis, pourquoi papa Wolf était si fatigué ?

\- Yuu : Haha, c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas l'eau.

\- Greta : Oooooooh bah tant que c'est rien de grave ! Hihi !

\- Yuu : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en pleine forme autant physiquement que mentalement.

\- Greta : C'est vrai que papa Wolf m'a paru beaucoup plus heureux que d'habitude.

\- Yuu : Tu es décidément une petite fille incroyable ! Ton papa Yuuri a enfin déclarer sa flamme à papa Wolf. *Sourit*

\- Greta : C'est vrai ?! C'est trop génial ! Papa tu as enfin compris ! Héhé!

\- Yuu, étonné : Tu le savais ?!

\- Greta : Oui ! Tout le monde était au courant !

\- Yuu : QUOI ?!

\- Greta : Beh oui ! Depuis un moment t'arrêtais pas de regarder papa Wolf bizarrement et tu te sentais gêné quand il te parlait mais c'était pas la même gêne qu'avant. Hihi !

\- Yuu, encore sous le choque... : Sérieusement...?

\- Greta : Oui ! Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi et papa Wolf qui ne le savait pas huhu !

\- Yuu : Eh beh... *Abattu*

\- Greta, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue : Ne sois pas triste papa ! Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Yuu : Oui tu as raison, bonne nuit Greta. *En lui faisant un bisou sur le front*

\- Greta : Bonne nuit Yuuri !

[Yuuri retourna à sa chambre et Wolfram l'attendait avec un livre dans les mains]

\- Yuu : Wolfy ! Tu devrais te reposer !

\- Wolf : Wolfy ? C'est plus ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça... Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je me suis déjà reposer toute la journée.

\- Yuu : Elle a le droit de t'appeler Wolfy et pas moi hein ?!

\- Wolf : Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais ... Ca fait bizarre quoi...

\- Yuu, en s'asseyant à côté de Wolf et pris ses mains : Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

\- Wolf, gêné : Bah... Déjà d'un coup tu changes tes sentiments et ensuite tu commences à m'appeler Wolfy après tu m'a... Embrassé... Choses que tu n'aurais jamais fait il y a quelques jours...

\- Yuu : Bah c'est simple, j'ai juste accepté mes sentiments envers toi, quand j'étais sous l'emprise du sort de Sara je ne pensais qu'à toi, je voulais te voir, je te voyais même en Sara...

\- Wolf : Alors... Quand tu embrassais Saralegui tu...

\- Yuu, lui coupant la parole : J'AI EMBRASSE SARA ?! Non... J'étais sûr que c'était toi !

\- Wolf : Bah... Non, tu encourageais Saralegui à t'embrasser et après tu m'as dis que tu ne m'aimais plus alors que tu ne m'a jamais aimé, j'étais choqué... Mais je n'étais pas très supris non plus, je savais que déjà que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi mais te l'entendre dire... M'avait fendu le coeur... *Pleure*

\- Yuu, en essuyant ses larmes : Je suis désolé Wolf... Je savais pas... quand j'étais sous le sort de Sara, je te voyais, je t'embrassais, je t'aimais plus que tout et c'était à Sara que je disais que je l'ai aimé et... *Mal de crâne et tombe à nouveau dans les bras de Wolf*

\- Wolf, le serrant fort : Yuu...ri ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?...

\- Yuu : Wolf, j'ai mal au crâne quand j'essaie de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé... Je dois me souvenir...

\- Wolf, lui caressant la tête : Ne t'en souviens pas si ça te fait souffrir. *Bisou sur le front*

\- Yuu : Wolf... Si seulement... Si seulement j'avais accepté ces sentiments plus tôt... Si seulement j'avais arrêté de luter comme un idiot plus tôt... Si seulement j'avais rencontré cette douce partie de toi...

\- Wolf : Attend... Ca veut dire quoi ça hein ?! Tu n'aimes qu'une partie de moi ?! Pfff ! *Se lève* Sale boulet !

\- Yuu, attrapant la main de Wolf : Mais attend ! J'aime tout de toi enfin ! *ROUGIT* WOLF ! TU NE PORTAIS PAS DE VETEMENTS ?!

\- Wolf : Bah... En fait tous mes vêtements ont été mise à la machine à laver parce que... *Rooooooooooooooooooooougit*

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des tomates, Yuuri parce qu'il voyait pour la première un Wolfy tout nu et terriblement sexy, Wolfram c'était le fait de pourquoi tous ses vêtements étaient à la machine à laver. Yuuri était extrêmement curieux et voulait savoir à tout prix !

\- Yuu : Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je veux savoir !

\- Wolf, super gêné : Mais tu veux savoir quoi ! Y'a rien à savoir !

\- Yuu : Bah pourquoi t'es gêné comme ça ?! Y'a un truc de louche ! Ca veut dire que y'a un mystère derrière tes pyjamas !

\- Wolf, tout rouge : NON Y'A RIEN !

\- Yuu, en faisant des yeux de pauvres chaton tout mimi : S'il te plait ?

\- Wolf : Qu.. C'est pas juste... BON OK ! Tous mes pyjamas sont à laver parce que ... Je... M'étais masturbé en...

\- Yuu, en coupant la parole pour la deuxième fois : TU... TU... TU T'ES MAS...

\- Wolf, posa sa main sur sa bouche : BOUlET ! NE LE CRIE PAS !

\- Yuu : Pardon pardon... Mais dis moi, tu pensais à qui pour être excité et te masturber ?

\- Wolf, rougissant à nouveau : Je... A personne !

\- Yuu : Comment c'est possible ?! Tu ne peux pas te masturber en ne pensant à personne !

\- Wolf : OK OK ! JE PENSAIS A TOI CA TE POSE PROBLEME ?!

\- Yuu, ému, le serra fort dans ses bras : Non ! Ca me pose absolument aucun problème ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon Wolfy chéri !

\- Wolf, gêné à fond : Je... Je t'aime aussi Yuuri...

\- Yuu : Dis Wolfy, tu as un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air content...

\- Wolf : C'est pas ça... Juste que je suis pas encore habitué à recevoir autant d'amour d'une autre personne que ma famille...

\- Yuu : Bah va falloir t'y habituer mon petit Wolfy chéri !

\- Wolf : Haha...

Wolfram voulait éviter que Yuuri ait des soupçons et sois inquiet mais ce fut raté. Mais heureusement pour Wolf, Yuuri était idiot et ne s'était pas totalement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez Wolf mais d'un côté c'est pas si mal parce qu'au moins Yuuri faisait confiance aux mots de Wolf même s'ils s'agissaient de mensonges, il le croirait toujours parce qu'il est son Wolfram.

Un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année passèrent sans aucun soucis jusqu'au jour ou ce fut le tour de Wolf de se faire enlever et toujours par Saralegui, mais cette fois, Sara comptait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups, blesser Wolfram et Yuuri en même temps, il était décidément diaboliquement intelligent. Wolfram étant un mazoku, une bonne dose de houseki pour bien l'affaiblir et être sûr qu'il ne se débattra pas pendant le trajet.

Ils arrivèrent à Petit Shimaron et Wolfram fut ligoté dans le sous-sol. A Shinmakoku tous étaient paniqués et Yuuri le premier de ne pas voir Wolf à l'appel et c'était dis que c'était encore un coup de Saralegui, il n'allait donc pas les laisser tranquille ! Il allait foncé tête baissée à la rescousse de son fiancé mais Conrad l'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée ou Wolfram pourrait être très en danger et Yuuri par la même occasion, il fallait réfléchir à un plan pour parer le pouvoir de Saralegui heika sinon ça va mal aller.

\- Yuu : Mais Conrad ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que Wolf s'est fait enlevé ?!

\- Conrad : Majesté, gardez votre calme ! Wolfram avait à peu près garder son calme et a suivi le plan qu'on avait élaboré.

\- Yuu : C'est vrai.. Excuse moi Conrad, je suis juste sur les nerfs et appelle moi Yuuri, je te dois mon nom !

\- Conrad : Hai hai Yuuri ! Donc tout d'abord allons prévenir Gwendal, j'ai déjà envoyé Yosak à Petit Shimaron pour voir ce qu'il en est de Wolfram après avoir conçu un plan pour sauver Wolfram nous préparerons un bateau et partiront dès que nous le pourront.

\- Yuu : Des fois j'aimerai bien être aussi calme et organisé que toi. *Soupire*

\- Greta : Dis Yuuri, où qu'il est papa Wolfram ?

\- Yuu : Ah ah ah euh, il a dû partir en mission, il reviendra dès qu'il en aura fini.

\- Greta : C'est vrai ? Dommage ! Il devait jouer avec moi aujourd'hui ! Tant pis ça sera pour plus tard alors. Bon je vais aller voir Doria-san, Sangria-san et Lasagna-san ! A plus tard Yuuri ! *Câlin*

\- Yuu : A plus tard ! *Câlin*

\- Conrad : Nous y allons majesté ?

\- Yuu : Oui et appelle moi Yuuri !

Ils partirent en direction du bureau de Gwendal qui devait déjà être en train de concevoir un plan pour délivrer son jeune frère. Yuuri et Conrad arrivés, ils virent que Murata était déjà présent et concevait le plan avec Gwendal qui d'ailleurs était déjà prêt et n'attendait que l'approbation de Yuuri qui fit confiance à Gwendal pour ce genre de chose et se décida d'aller aider à préparer le début du voyage.

Le bateau fut prêt pour le lendemain, ils prirent deux jours pour arriver à Petit Shimaron. Ils apercevaient déjà au loin Saralegui qui les attendait avec impatience et le sourire scotché aux lèvres. Yuuri arrivé pouvait le tuer sur place mais se retint et sourit du mieux qu'il put. La petite troupe partait en direction du palais mais arrivé devant celui-ci Sara demanda à Yuuri seul de rentrer sous peine de ne plus jamais revoir son tendre fiancé, le connaissant il en serait tout à fait capable alors pour éviter la vie de son cher et tendre il y rentra seul et fut emmené au sous-sol là où Wolfram dormait paisiblement. Yuu soulagé de voir que Wolf n'avait visiblement rien regarda Sara d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Sara : Oh oh Yuuri, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Nous avons toujours eu une haine l'un envers l'autre et Von Bielfied y est habitué, il a toujours perdu. Haha.

\- Yuu : Il a toujours tout perdu ?... Décidément je ne te croyais vraiment pas comme ça...

\- Sara : Dans ce monde, il n'y a que les plus forts qui survivent.

\- Yuu : OUI MAIS TU AURAIS PU LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE POUR UNE FOIS NON ?

\- Sara, surpris du ton qu'avait employé Yuuri : Hola calme !

\- Yuu : Comment veux-tu que je reste calme après ce que tu as fait à Wolf ?

\- Sara : Que t'arrives t-il ? Au début tu ne l'aimais pas du tout.

\- Yuu : Et ? Les sentiments changent ! Maintenant je l'aime à mourir !

Wolf qui s'était réveillé à la présence de son Maoh avait tout entendu et lorsqu'il a entendu qu'il l'aimait à mourir son coeur manqua un battement.

\- Wolf, se réveillant doucement : Yuu...ri...

\- Yuu, se jetant sur lui : Wolf ! Tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

\- Wolf : Yuu.. Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. *Tombe*

\- Yuu : WOLF !

\- Wolf : Ne ... Ne t'en fais pas je suis juste ... Faible, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Yuu : Wolf... Pitié, ne te force pas...

\- Wolf : Arrête de t'inquiéter enfin, je dors depuis que je suis arrivé ici donc je suis suffisamment reposé. *Sourit*

\- Yuu : Wolfy... *Embrasse*(6)

\- Wolf : Hm...

Sara, en ayant regardé toute la scène était écœuré et comptait bien les séparer et les voir souffrir. Yuuri et Wolfram ne s'étant pas vu ni touché pendant un si long moment ne voulait plus et nous pouvait plus se séparer, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, ils voulaient restés ensemble en se câlinant pour toujours s'ils le pouvaient. Yuuri commençait même a passer sa main sous l'uniforme qui était plutôt en lambeau de Wolf...

\- Wolf : Yuu... Il.. Il est là...

\- Yuu : Wolf... Tes vêtements... Sont terriblement déchiré ! Sara qu'as-tu fais à Wolf ?!

\- Sara : Qu.. Je n'ai rien fait...

\- Wolf : Yuu... *Tombe petit à petit* Yuu...!

\- Yuu : WOLF ?! QUE T'ARRIVE-T-IL ?!

\- Wolf : Je ... J'ai mal aux fesses...

\- Yuu : QUOI ?! Sara ?!

\- Sara : Je ... Je ... ! Laisse moi m'expiquer !

\- Yuu : Alors dis moi ! C'est toi qui a violé MON WOLF ?!

\- Sara : Je ... Non ! Je ne lui ai rien fait !

\- Yuu : Dis moi Wolf... Qui a osé te toucher ?...

\- Wolf : Je ne sais pas... J'avais les yeux bandés je ne voyais que le noir... Mais je crois que c'était ... Saralegui...

\- Sara : Comment peux-tu m'accuser de la sorte ?!

\- Wolf : Oui... C'était le roi Saralegui ! Je voyais pas mais j'avais reconnu sa voix ! Malgré le fait qu'il essayait de changer de voix, personne n'a une voix qui puisse me dégoûter autant à part la tienne.

\- Yuu, en faisant s'asseoir Wolf et en attrapant le col de Sara : Comment as-tu pu violer MON WOLF ?!

Il a crier tellement fort que Conrad, Murata, Yosak et Gwendal (oui il était venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Wolf) coururent en direction de ce son, Gwendal étant un mazoku de la terre a senti que les vibrations venait du sol donc il devait être sous-terre, ils coururent donc en direction du sous-sol mais ils se cachèrent pour pour observer ce que leur Maoh allait faire.

\- Yuu : Tu as osé violer Wolfram ! Tu ne sera jamais pardonné !

_Wolfram a été violé par Saralegui ?! _Pensèrent en même temps Conrad, Murata, Yosak et Gwendal.

\- Sara, en étouffant un peu : Non ! Je... Laisse moi t'expliquer !

\- Yuu : Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer les faits sont sous mes yeux. Je sais que c'est encore vos querelles bizarres.

\- Sara : Tu veux vraiment rien savoir ? Bah je vais quand même te le dire. J'ai fais ça pour vous blesser, toi et Wolfram parce que c'est si amusant de blesser les gens ! Dit-il en ayant perdu la boule.

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux et en se disant qu'il avait pété un câble mais heureusement Beries était là et l'avait calmé et demandèrent aux gens de Shinmakoku de rentrer chez eux maintenant que Wolfram est sauvé. Ils acquiescèrent tous et les habitants de Shinmakoku retournèrent tranquillement chez eux, sauf peut-être pour notre jeune Wolfram qui doit subir son mal de mer. Une fois arrivé à Shinmakoku, Wolfram tomba, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal aux fesses, il était mort à cause du bateau et donc il se faisait directement emmené par Yuuri dans la chambre royale, sur le chemin il expliqua à Greta qu'il fallait laisser Papa Wolf se reposer un peu parce qu'il était très fatigué de son voyage. Après avoir embrassé leur fille adorée, ils allèrent enfin en direction de la chambre royale, Wolfram se fit déposer tel une princesse dans le lit royal. Il s'endormit à la seconde ou il y fut poser et Yuuri souria en voyant sa princesse dans cet état ou il ne pourrait absolument pas se défendre mais il ne fit rien en pensant d'abord à la santé de Wolfram, il lui fit juste un petit bisou sur son front. Wolfram dormit jusqu'à la nuit tombée et se réveilla à cause d'une bonne odeur qui se faisait sentir dans les mains de son fiancé et bientôt futur mari... Yuuri lui souria.

\- Yuu : Alors Wolfy, un petit creux ? Haha

\- Wolf : Ne rigole pas ! J'ai rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours !

\- Yuu : DEPUIS PLUSIEURS JOURS ?! Comment tu fais...

\- Wolf : Bah tu sais, quand t'es en temps de guerre et que tu attends leur arrivée c'est sûr que tu dois résister à la faim pendant plusieurs semaines !

\- Yuu : J'y arriverai pas...

\- Wolf : C'est pour ça que t'es un boulet !

\- Yuu : Je suis pas un boulet !

\- Wolf : Si tu en es un !

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble. Yuu nourrissaient Wolf tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Yuu : Wolfy ! Tu sais quand t'étais pas là j'allais péter un câble...

\- Wolf, en mangeant : Hm ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Yuu : Bah parce que t'étais pas là ! Ta présence m'est indispensable ! C'est comme l'air, si je ne peux plus respirer alors je ne vis plus...

\- Wolf, en rougissant : Yuuri... Je.. Je suis tellement content que tu me dise ça.. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années tu ne voulais même pas m'approcher à plus d'un mètre et maintenant tu me fais des déclarations tout le temps...

\- Yuu, rougissant aussi : Euh.. Wolf, dis pas ça comme ça, ça devient gênant la, haha... *En se grattant le haut de la nuque*

\- Wolf : Haha en faite toi aussi t'es pas encore habitué à ça.

\- Yuu : Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? J'y suis habitué depuis longtemps ! Même que j'ai déjà prévu notre mariage ! Il est pour deux semaines !

\- Wolf, en s'étouffant : Tu... As... Fait... Quoi...?!

\- Yuu, en tapotant doucement dans son dos : J'ai déjà prévu notre mariage. *En souriant*

\- Wolf : J'y crois pas... Pincez-moi Shinou ce doit être un rêve...

\- Yuu, en pinçant les joues de Wolf : Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Et ne parle pas d'un autre homme devant ton futur mari !

\- Wolf, en caressant ses joues à cause de la douleur : P-Pardon c'était pas mon intention ! Mais tu sais, Shinou est le créateur de Shinmakoku donc ne t'étonne pas d'entendre des Shinou partout...

\- Yuu : Je sais hélas. *Soupire* Mais... *Lèche une miette qui traînait sur la joue de Wolf*

\- Wolf, en rougissant : Ah ! Je dois me dépêcher de finir avant que ça ne soit complètement froid !

Yuuri rigola.

Deux semaines se sont passés sans encombre et ils se sont mariés, ils sont désormais mari (Yuuri) et femme (Wolfram). Même Saralegui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher leur union car Conrad avait demandé à Beries de retenir Saralegui et de les laisser vivre leur bonheur, Beries étant plutôt d'accord avec lui car il aimait Saralegui de tout son coeur mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Quelques mois plus tard Sara remarqua les étranges sentiments de son fidèle serviteur et en fut plus touché qu'il ne le pensait et finalement il se décida à se consacrer uniquement à Beries pour enfin oublier toutes ses soifs de douleurs.

#HappyEnd!

* * *

Voilà voilà, un nouveau O.S de finit, bon il m'a pris un peu de temps parce qu'entre temps j'ai une vie ! :D Bref, merci d'avoir lu et une pitite review ? :3

Un peu de vocabulaire :

(1) Hennachoko : poule mouillé

(2) Aniki : grand frère

(3) Heika : roi

(4) Daikenja : Grand Sage

(5) Wolfy : Surnom de Célie-sama la maman de Wolfram. Dans ce os, ce surnom a une touche très affective qui ne se dit qu'entre deux amoureux amoureux ~

(6) *Embrasse* : En l'embrassant, Yuuri donne un peu de son énergie à Wolfram. (Je l'ai inventé je crois o: )


End file.
